wheresmywaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ducks
'''Ducks '''are a object in Where's My Water. They appear in every level. Typically, ducks are collected to fully complete levels. The benefits of collecting ducks unlock new chapters, and give you a tri-ducked duck once a full chapters worth of ducks are collected. Achievements are also rewarded when a player triducks chapters. List of Ducks Swampy Ducks Swampy Ducks appear in Swampy's levels, inculding bonus and hidden levels. These ducks are filled with water, and are killed by all other fluids with the exception of steam. Five drops of the respective fluid is required to fill a Swampy Duck. Allie Ducks Allie Ducks appear in Allie's levels, including bonus and hidden levels. Unlike Swampy Ducks, these ducks are filled with steam and killed by all other fluids excpet water. Five drops of the respective fluid is required to fill a Allie Duck. Cranky Ducks Cranky Ducks appear in Cranky's levels, including hidden levels. Cranky Ducks are present in his challenges depending on circumstances. These ducks are filled with Poison Water and are killed by any other fluid except steam. Five drops of the respective fluid is required to fill one. Mystery Duck The Mystery Duck appears in the Mystery Duck's Story. The Mystery Duck replaces all three Swampy Ducks, although still accepts water as its fluid and rejects all others except steam. Five drops of water is required to a Mystery Duck. Unlike the other three however, the Mystery Duck teleports and levitates through a level, destroying anything in its way. However, not all Mystery Duck levels use the Mystery Duck, as seen below. Mega Duck A variant of the Mystery Duck, the Mega Duck is a giant version of a duck that requires 15 drops of water to be filled. Only one will appear when so, and is completly stationary. It accepts and rejects the same fluids as the Mystery Duck, and therefore Swampy Ducks as well. Ducklings Another variant of the Mystery Duck, Ducklings are a tiny duck that only require one drop of water to be filled. However, ducklings are spread across a level, adding up to a total of 10 ducks when present. The accept and reject the same fluids as the Mystery Duck, and therefore Swampy Ducks as well. Special Ducks Special Ducks a duck that do not appear on a level but are used as decoration. They appear when a chapter is triducked (Tri-Ducked Duck), or when one does a Photo Pinish in the removed Levels of the Week (Photo Finish Duck), or the ducks that represent the Lost Levels (Lost Levels Duck). A bonus duck can be found in the settings; the Scuba Duck. Locksmith Duck The Locksmith Duck is an In-App Purchase that unlocks locked chapters for a real life money. Trivia * When one completes a Swampy, Allie or Cranky level, a different message will appear depending on how many ducks the player collected: ** "Level complete!" with no ducks. ** "Good job!" with one duck. ** "Super!" with two ducks. ** "Excellent!" with three ducks. Category:Ducks